The metronome is well established as a fundamental tool of musical education. Having been developed before the advent of the electrical apparatus, the traditional metronome comprises a mechanical assembly adapted to generate a clicking sound at a desired beat frequency. With the advent of modern electronics a very precise audio output may now be produced or, as is particularly useful for the musical education of deaf persons, the output signal from the metronome may be communicated with a visual indicator such as a flashing light.
While the improvements made possible through technology are meritorious, Applicant has discovered that the improvements generally serve only to better implement a fundamentally flawed method. In particular, Applicant has noted that the audio nature of the metronome, which is apparently a holdover from the days of primitive technology, is distracting to the musician and, in at least some musical environments, ineffective due to the inability of the musician to clearly hear the audio signal. Additionally, the audio signal is wholly inappropriate for use by the hearing impaired. While this latter issue has been at least addressed through metronomes with visual outputs, it is noted that the use of the visual indicator mandates that the musician completely memorizes his or her music. Additionally, traditional metronomes are self-contained. As a result, it is cumbersome for a conductor, bandleader or lead musician to control the output of a metronome being used by another. Further, such traditional metronomes can be used only by multiple musicians in close proximity one to another. Still further, the use of multiple traditional metronomes by multiple musicians is made virtually impossible by the inability to synchronize the timing of the outputs of the multiple metronomes.
It is therefore an overriding object of the present invention to improve over the prior art by providing a metronome that is free of the foregoing flaws. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a metronome having a wireless interconnection between a central signal generator and one or more remotely located transducers. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a metronome that also may be programmed to provide enhanced capabilities such as, for example, complex output rhythms and/or tactile stimulation designed for the development of articulation. Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a metronome that is also economical to produce and easy to use.